Sentimientos
by lentejoncita
Summary: Un fic Mitchiganero a través de los distintos sentimientos que se despierta en House y Cuddy en su época universitaria.
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos**

**I. Amor**

A lo largo de mi vida me he preguntado en muchas ocasiones qué es el amor. La gente lo describe como un sentimiento complicado que tanto puede nacer súbitamente como crearse a partir del paso del tiempo en una relación. Algunos hablan de su crueldad, y otros únicamente de la dicha que nos ofrece cuando llega a cada fibra de nuestro cuerpo e inunda el alma. Si a mí me pidieran que describiera el amor, tras las diversas relaciones que he tenido con el género femenino, no encontraría forma de hacerlo. Pero cuando pienso en dicho sentimiento, casi inevitablemente, mi mente evoca una noche de mi vida, un momento determinado y efímero que a pesar del alcohol, las drogas y el tiempo trascurrido permanece en mi memoria con la misma claridad que al rememorarlo la mañana siguiente.

Noche fría y negra, como pocas antes había visto, las pocas estrellas que paseaban entre las muchas nubes apenas brillaban, pero la luna, en su cuarto menguante estaba majestuosa, gobernando en el cielo e iluminando la tierra. Aunque en Michigan no acostumbra a hacer mucho frío, en pleno mes de enero y a las doce de la noche en un parque del campus de la universidad, la temperatura es suficientemente baja como para llevar un jersey de cuello alto y una gruesa cazadora que me permitían soportarlo.

En mi colegio mayor no estaba permitido fumar, por lo que era habitual en mí salir a estas horas a fumar un canuto con mi compañero de habitación, pero el tío había ligado y yo tendría que tardar un poco más en volver si no quería pasarme la noche escuchándoles. Traté de mirarlo por la parte positiva, así tenía más porro para mí.

Recostando la espalda en mi árbol de siempre, sentado sobre la hierba, aún ligeramente húmeda por el riego nocturno, y con las piernas flexionadas de manera que estuvieran lo más cerca de mi cuerpo tratando de evitar el frío, disfrutaba calada a calada, sintiendo el sabor de la marihuana en mi lengua y su suave paseo hasta mis pulmones. La apreciación de mis pupilas gustativas intensificaba su aroma que estaba presente a partes iguales con el perfume que emanaban la hierba y la tierra mojada. Cuando terminé de fumármelo deje caer con delicadeza mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre el tronco acorchado del sauce, un lento y pensado parpadeo, oscuridad, silencio, todo se intensificaba y me sentía por momentos más feliz.

Al volver a abrir los ojos e incorporarme ligeramente la vi. No es que la buscara, sólo que a esas horas no paseaba mucha gente por el campus, y menos en martes. Sin prisa y con calma, parecía más que se deslizara por el camino marcado por el suelo firme que que estuviera andando hacia un lugar concreto. Las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, una rojez especialmente llamativa en su nariz, sus mejillas dulcemente sonrosadas y la forma en que se mecía su larga melena rizada color azabache que se perdía en la oscuridad, con la cadencia marcada por sus sinuosas caderas, me dejaron perplejo el mismo tiempo en que puedes lanzar un deseo al ver una estrella fugaz mientras surca el cielo, sin darme cuenta, ya casi estaba delante de mí.

La observé unos minutos más hasta que finalmente se detuvo y decidió sentarse en un banco de metal verde a unos cuantos metros de mi posición, al ver que no volvía a retomar el paseo me decidí por darle un pequeño susto y reírme un poco. Las estudiantes de primero siempre son las más ingenuas, nunca me habían atraído, pero esta era diferente; las contadas ocasiones en que habíamos coincidido me había caído muy mal, era irritante y contestona, conseguía responder a mis referencias hacia sus atributos sin sonrojarse lo más mínimo, como si fuera algo habitual, y en la fiesta de Nochevieja la vi coqueteando descaradamente con uno de mis colegas, lo cual me molestó más todavía porque entre las de primero siempre era yo quien arrasaba, una vez crecían comenzaban a despreciar mis encantos, no entiendo el por qué. Pero lo que más me irritaba de ella era que a veces, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, me descubría a mí mismo reconstruyendo su imagen en mi mente, cada vez con más frecuencia.

Tan sigilosamente como me fue posible e intentando no dejar escapar alguna risa tonta, me acerqué por detrás hasta donde ella estaba sentada. Tenía las llaves en mi mano y se las clavé en la espalda en un movimiento brusco diciendo al mismo tiempo con una voz fingida y grave: "Dame todo lo que llevas."

El grito de ella y el salto que lo acompañó fue tan espectacular que no pude reprimir más la carcajada, al tiempo que ella se giraba y me dio una sonora y dolorosa bofetada con la furia retratada en sus ojos.

Cuddy¿Te aburres mucho o es sólo que tu coeficiente intelectual no llega a igualar al de un mono?- dijo visiblemente enojada.

House: Sólo estaba poniéndote a prueba. Nunca sabes cuando puede ocurrir de verdad.- dije en un intento de, falsa, buena voluntad. No deberías pasear sola a estas horas, hay muchos peligros acechando por ahí fuera.-continué, con un divertido tono paternal.

Cuddy: Tú no deberías salir nunca así nos ahorrarías a los demás el soportarte.-zanjó, y comenzó a andar, en unos segundos me coloqué a su altura.

House: Vamos Cuddles! Déjame que te proteja.- le dije poniendo morritos.

Cuddy: Prefiero a Frankestein de guardaespaldas.

House: Me ofende tu concepto sobre mí.- dije en un fingido tono de ofensa.

Fueron unos segundos, pero lo cambió todo. Un leve movimiento de cabeza, un giro suave para mirarme acompañado por su espesa melena, mientras sus rosados labios iban curvándose poco a poco hasta dejar entrever casi inapreciablemente sus dientes. Una sonrisa, su sonrisa. Era la primera vez que me la regalaba, y así me hipnotizó.

¿Cómo un simple gesto como ese puede conseguir mover tantos sentimientos dentro de una persona? De pronto, deseaba protegerla, cuidarla y, sobretodo, hacerla sonreír, poder volver a verla en infinitas ocasiones con el rostro resplandeciente regalándome con la silueta de sus labios tan bello espectáculo. Creo que de ese modo se representa el amor en todos los seres humanos como un anhelo de felicidad hacia la otra persona, y aquella noche deseaba hacerla feliz.

Tras unos minutos paseando con la única conversación entre los grillos que se mantenían en vela noche tras noche, la informé de que la acompañaría a su apartamento, a lo que no opuso resistencia. Me extrañó que no me respondiera mal o que no se negara en rotundo llamándome presuntuoso, chulo o alguna de las perlas que acostumbraba a regalarme. Por lo que la observé en silencio, parecía abatida y sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto al habitual, sus pasos eran inseguros y torpes y la cabeza gacha terminaba por delatar que su estado de ánimo no era bueno. Me detuve, apoyando los codos en una barandilla que separaba una fuente de piedra vieja y mohosa de la pequeña plaza que se formaba en medio del parque. La escarcha recorría la superficie de la fuente, que en esos momentos no funcionaba, y daba la impresión de que las ninfas desnudas que la ornamentaban pedían a gritos un abrigo para aguantar el frío.

Ella continuó paseando sola hasta que reaccionó al notar mi ausencia. No era un simple cotilleo, me preocupaba, y eso también me trastornaba, decidí hablar antes de que se girara y nuestras miradas chocaran.

House: Has estado llorando.-afirmé.

Cuddy: A veces pasa…- respondió todavía sin girarse, por lo que decidí acercarme a ella.

House¿por qué?- continúe aproximándome

Cuddy: No es fácil estar lejos de casa, saber todo lo que esperan de ti, un lugar nuevo, donde no tienes amigos de verdad. He dejado mucho atrás… familia, amigos, novio…- dijo entrecortando las palabras cuando sentía las lagrimas impetuosas y la amargura como un nudo en la garganta apretando más y más mientras confesaba.

Terminé por situarme detrás de ella, un poco decepcionado. Una ráfaga de viento movió su cabello y lanzo su peculiar e intimo perfume directamente hasta mí. Tuve el impulso de estrecharla entre mis brazos, ofreciéndole mi cuerpo como cobijo para sus penas y mis besos como una cura para sus heridas, pero en lugar de eso, en lugar de quedar en ridículo, decidí dar un par de pasos y adelantarme a ella, golpeé mi pecho contra su espalda y dije: Esperaba más de ti. Sólo eres una niña de papá que extraña su hogar y las comodidades de sus papis. Ya es hora de que aprendas a defenderte solita.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Odio**

Me saco el abrigo con pesadez mientras me dejo caer exhausta sobre el sofá. Sin ninguna razón aparente lleva rondando mi cabeza todo el día la frase en el momento de dimitir de una de mis enfermeras "No puedo continuar trabajando con él, le odio"- Había sentenciado Emma al entregarme su carta de dimisión, y yo me pregunto ¿Qué es el odio¿Cómo puede realmente odiarle si apenas le conoce? Hay personas que dicen que tan sólo podemos odiar de verdad aquello que amamos, que sino simplemente es desprecio, tal vez por eso tengo claro que tan sólo he odiado a una persona de verdad en mi vida, y más que nunca en una ocasión.

Tenía los nudillos cansados de golpear continuamente la puerta, y cada vez con más fuerza. El agua corría libremente por mi cuerpo entre mi ropa empapada y pegada a mi piel, a pesar de que era pleno invierno y debería estar tiritando de frio la ira que corría por mis venas no me dejaba sentirlo en su totalidad, pero ya comenzaban a erizárseme los bellos de los brazos y la nuca. Otro intento, no dejaría de golpear hasta que abriera.

Murray¿Quién coño…?- escuché antes de que la puerta se abriera totalmente.-Ah, hola Lisa.- dijo el compañero de piso de House al verme empapada en su puerta.

Cuddy: Hola Paul.-respondí avergonzada. En mi ataque de furia no había recordado que el compañero de House y yo habíamos tenido un breve acercamiento en Nochevieja y que desde entonces no nos habíamos vuelto a ver.

House¿Hay un concurso de mis camiseta mojada y nadie me ha avisado?-preguntó de pronto House desperezándose andando hacia la puerta.

Cuddy: Tú…- dije con odio, como si le hubiera insultado. Eres un cabrón y no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme porque no me conoces de nada.-le grité mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba él señalándole con mi dedo acusador y dejando un rastro de agua y barro mientras él me miraba estupefacto.

House¿y para eso me despiertas a las cuatro de la mañana?- preguntó sorprendido. Anda vete y vuelve al manicomio del que te has escapado.- me respondió dándose la vuelta.

Nunca había sentido algo así, una oleada de sangre caliente iba invadiendo mi cuerpo, los puños se me cerraban haciéndome daño las uñas al clavarse en las palmas de mis manos, sentía el sudor atravesando mis poros al tiempo que mis dientes chocaban haciéndome fruncir el ceño y que sintiera mis ojos ardiendo furiosos y a punto de derramar lágrimas de pura rabia. Le odiaba por hacerme sentir mal cuando nos encontrábamos, por hacerme creer que podía ser una persona y en ese momento, con un par de malas palabras, volver a la realidad y odiarle como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Le odiaba porque despertaba en mí sentimientos que no conocía, porque conseguía con sus palabras trastocar mi mundo. Le odiaba cuando nos encontrábamos y sólo buscabas palabras para enfadarme, pero sobretodo le odiaba cuando nos cruzábamos y me ignoraba porque estaba pendiente de alguna de sus conquistas, le odiaba por no ver lo que ni siquiera yo quería admitir.

Cuddy: No vas a marcharte. – dije tan firme que conseguí que él se girara y Murray hiciera un intento de marcharse.

House¿por qué¿Cambiará tu opinión sobre mí¿O acaso yo dejaré de pensar que eres una niña de papa?

Por segunda vez en esa noche mi mano completamente abierta buscaba aterrizar en su mejilla causando el mayor daño posible, deseaba que sintiera el dolor que yo sentía, que abriera los ojos y me viera allí… Pero me detuvo, su mano rodeaba mi muñeca con fuerza a escasos centímetros de su cara, me miraba fijamente, sin ningún atisbo de burla, y yo le devolvía la mirada. Tan intenso y tan breve que apenas puedo recordar más que el latir desbocado de mi corazón, o tal vez del suyo.

House¿no sabes hacer nada mejor?

Murray: Creo que me vuelvo a sobar, a mí las discusiones de enamorados…

Lo normal hubiera sido que los dos le miráramos sorprendidos, que nos sintiéramos ofendidos por sus palabras, pero ninguno quería romper el contacto visual. Sus dedos quemaban sobre mi piel y como si de fuego se tratase mis ojos atravesaban los suyos sin misericordia.

No sé porque sus ojos no ardían como los míos. No encontraba el odio que crecía más y más en mí, tan sólo serenidad y firmeza. Al fin me soltó la mano, giró la cara y cerró la puerta. Estaba desconcertada, primero me llama niña, me hace sentir mal y ahora…

House: Sólo cierro por si te ve alguien. No me gusta que me relacionen con gente como tú.- me dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero esta vez no encontraba rencor o el desprecio que me había llevado allí, tan sólo una broma entre amigos.

Con el paso de los años pienso que tal vez sólo pretendía ayudarme, que trataba de hacerme abrir los ojos ante la realidad, hoy conozco sus métodos. Pero ese día le odie como nunca odie a nadie, no por sus palabras sino porque sin saberlo conseguía que cada vez que nos encontrábamos terminara cayendo a sus pies y sin dejar de pensar en él, preocupándome. Hoy sé que quien bien te quiere te hará llorar y también, que no se odia sin amar.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Miedo**

Noche clara de verano, la luna asoma dejando muestra de su resplandor por toda mi calle y colándose indiscreta por mi ventana; la temperatura asfixiante, incluso a altas horas de la madrugada, no me permite conciliar el sueño, y una conversación atraviesa inquieta mi cabeza una y otra vez junto a una duda que siempre ha estado ahí y nunca he resuelto ¿cobardía¿Eso significa que tengo miedo? El temor se manifiesta en las personas de maneras distintas, puedes tener una fobia concreta por un trauma, o sufrir ataques de pánico ante situaciones extremas, pero el miedo es algo permanente, un temor que se anida en ti por alguna razón. He comprobado en mi propia piel que el miedo sobretodo tiene que ver con el dolor, ambos términos se relacionan hasta el punto en que no se pueden separar, tememos al dolor y el dolor provoca el temor.

Es evidente que el miedo es inevitable y que siempre está presente en nuestras vidas, cuando tomamos decisiones que afectan de forma trascendental a nuestro camino, o si perdemos a alguien, también al cambiar y necesariamente ese sentimiento también está presente cuando amamos, o al menos siempre lo ha estado en mí, desde la primera vez.

Había aparecido en mi apartamento empapada tan sólo para gritarme, indignada como si realmente le importara lo que yo pudiera pensar de ella. Rebusco entre los armarios y consigo encontrar un par de tazas limpias para preparar un buen café cargado, aunque todavía no sé muy bien por qué la he instado a quedarse.

Cuddy¿te importaría dejarme una toalla y algo seco? – Escuché detrás de mí.-Es que estoy empapando el sofá. – aclaró tímidamente.

Me giré y estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los rizos deshechos por el peso del agua y totalmente calada, seguramente al día siguiente acudiría a clase con un resfriado importante. La cara había palidecido probablemente a causa del frio ya que los labios rosados se habían tornado en un color más azulado. Durante unos segundos permanecí inspeccionando minuciosamente cada detalle de ella.

House: Claro.- dije empujándola sin tan siquiera mirarla y dirigiéndome en busca de una camiseta limpia y una toalla. Tras entregarle la ropa impoluta y una breve discusión acerca de donde debía cambiarse terminé esperándola en el sofá con las tazas de café caliente.

Cuando apareció de nuevo en la sala de estar casi rozaba la divinidad, mi camiseta se había convertido en un improvisado vestido que dejaba ver más de lo que Lisa hubiera querido y menos de lo que yo deseaba. Si hubiera ido en busca de mi toalla la hubiera encontrado recubierta del maquillaje que ya no estaba en su rostro, el cual, sinceramente, me gustaba más limpio y por último su delicada melena estaba recogida en una deportiva y a la vez elegante cola, que la convertía en la mujer más sexy que nunca hubiera pisado mi salón.

House: La próxima vez recuérdame que me compre camisetas más pequeñas. – dije al tiempo que un almohadón golpeaba contra mi rostro, si la hubiera visto me habría enamorado de la sonrisa, que estaba seguro, había conseguido escribir en sus labios.

Cuddy: Gracias.- dijo tomando la taza caliente entre sus manos y sentándose a mi lado en el viejo sofá. - ¿de verdad piensas eso de mí? – preguntó tímidamente.

House¿De verdad te importa tanto lo que opiné sobre ti? – respondí esquivando una pregunta que no deseaba responder y dejando la taza de nuevo en la mesita.

Cuddy: Yo seré una niña de papá pero tú eres un cobarde. – afirmó con cierto tono de chulería en su voz que no me gustó nada, mientras cruzaba las piernas y hacia un casi imperceptible sonido con el roce de sus muslos. Al estar demasiado distraído con ese sonido ella continuó con su análisis. – En ocasiones es preferible lamentarse de lo que se ha hecho a por el temor no hacerlo.

House: Y según tú… ¿De que tengo miedo?- dije tomando mi mejor pose para que viera que no me intimidaba.

Cuddy: De mí.

House¿Por qué voy a tenerte miedo? No mides más de metro y medio, tus bofetadas no duelen tanto.

Cuddy: No de mí como persona, de lo que te hago sentir, de la razón por la que me estás mirando ahora, por la que a veces te quedas segundos únicamente observándome.

House: Estamos un poco subidita hoy¿no? Eres tú la que me acosa apareciendo por mí casa.

Cuddy: Demuéstrame que me equivoco.

Y ahí conocí por primera vez el miedo de verdad, la razón por la que siempre resguardamos una parte de nosotros ocultándola de los demás, porque si nos exponemos demasiado y los demás llegan a saber como somos y lo que sentimos llega un punto en que nos ponen a prueba y es extremadamente complicado demostrar algo que sabes que no es cierto.

De pronto sentí la sangre de mis venas fría como el hielo, a punto de atravesar mi piel y congelarse. No entendía muy buen la razón de ello, pero nació un tic en mi pierna que era incapaz de detener, ésta subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba y así una y otra vez sin poderlo controlar. Mis ojos huían de los suyos que parecía que no deseaban alejarse y estaban decididos a indagar dentro de los míos. De pronto mi mano temblorosa fue cubierta por otra más segura de piel tersa y suave que me acariciaba tratando de calmarme como se hace con un niño que llora desconsoladamente y mis labios, secos sin razón aparente, recibieron a otros que traían algo de saliva para revivirlos.

Mientras su boca encerraba a la mía y sus labios borraban y escribían todas las grietas de mis resecos labios un vacío crecía dentro de mí, una sensación de pavor y desconocimiento, un descontrol sin razón que jamás había sentido. Y el hueco que estaba creando en mi interior se iba llenando de dudas y temores. Aterrado por seguir más allá, temeroso de la burla, receloso de un sí, asustado por lo que estaba sintiendo, aprensivo ante el dolor que pudiera causarme y causarle, espantado de que todo eso tuviera un buen final. Y sin embargo todo ese temor que crecía y crecía no era suficiente para detenerme, por que el miedo es capaz de alejarte de lo que más amas, pero a veces la cobardía se puede esconder aunque sea por poco tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para terminar un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Pasión/Lujuria**

Calurosa noche de verano que invita a aliviar de cualquier forma el sofoco que provocan las altas temperaturas, una ducha fría y refrescante es la solución perfecta, después de que los cubitos de hielo desaparecieran de mi congelador y el aire acondicionado me abandonara hace tan sólo dos noches por un problema con los filtros. A pesar de todo me deleito en el ritual de desvestirme delante del espejo, escrutando todo mi cuerpo y observando como los años han hecho mella en mí, aunque consiga disimularlo bastante bien gracias al continuo ejercicio. Desabrocho un botón tras otro de mi blusa y mis manos se transforman en otras de mayor tamaño, sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo en mí. Bajo la cremallera de los pantalones y dejo que éstos se deslicen por mis piernas hasta el suelo con sensual lentitud, y de nuevo, vuelvo a sentir sus manos.

Mientras el agua recorre mi cuerpo insistente en empapar toda la superficie de mi piel, con la esponja voy enjabonándome, una suave caricia que comienza en mi vientre y va subiendo hacia mi pecho, tan lento como si fuera una mano ajena la que estuviera sacando brillo a mi tez, y poco a poco comienza a quemar y a erizar mi piel. Aunque el agua está helada la temperatura de mi cuerpo va en aumento. Entrecierro los ojos y le siento de nuevo acariciando y besando mi cuello, deslizándose entre mis pechos besando y lamiendo cada vez con más esmero. Oleadas de placer que continúan recordándome a él y un suspiro que debería haberse quedado en su boca pero que simplemente se escapa entre mis labios, al tiempo que mis perezosas manos comienzan un juego que él me mostró una vez.

Su boca me regala un nuevo sabor desconocido para mí, en el que tal vez el café y el tabaco tengan mucho que ver, sus labios renaciendo de su letargo comienzan a interesarse por los míos brindándome sensaciones insospechadas. Tan sólo los labios entran en el juego de amantes que, sin duda, ha dado comienzo. Sus varoniles manos apresan mi cabeza al tiempo que profundiza el beso introduciendo su cálida lengua en mí boca y yo, incapaz de detenerle, sigo el ritmo marcado por el maestro.

El calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío comienza a ejercer un extraño comportamiento en mí y tratando de alejarme voy abriendo el camino para que se tienda sobre mí. Cuando nos hayamos en posición horizontal su mano acaricia y presiona la parte externa de mi muslo haciéndome ahogar un gemido entre sus labios sonrientes de verme claudicar por sus manos. El frío que apenas unos minutos antes estaba calando mis huesos había quedado abandonado en el suelo de aquel salón, dando paso a una pasión que hacia arder mi corazón y quemar mi piel, dando rienda suelta a una nueva persona desconocida en mí que no era capaz de dejar escapar ni un solo segundo, ni los labios ni las manos de Greg.

Su boca aventurera se decide buscar la miel en otros lugares, rodando hasta mi cuello y dejando que sus colmillos provoquen un placentero dolor en mí. Me tortura obligándome a dejarle a él que disfrute de mí sin poder rechistar, haciéndome enloquecer con su boca, mientras sus manos rompen la barrera de la intimidad adentrándose en la camiseta en busca de mis zonas más sensibles, deslizando con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos en mi vientre y ascendiendo hasta extasiarme con la destreza que acaricia mis pechos provocando que mi espalda se arqueé de forma idónea para deshacerse de mi camiseta, y con cada poro de mi piel emanando fuego soy incapaz de negarme a sus deseos, porque el mío va en aumento, mi mente se nubla dejando tan sólo hueco a las sensaciones que él genera en mí. No pienso, no hablo, no miento, no lloro, tan sólo siento y disfruto de lo que sus manos y su boca me están regalando.

Su sudor y el mío hacen que su camiseta se adhiera a mi piel, por lo que mis ansiosas manos le exigen que se desprenda de ella, aunque desganado por tener que detenerse en su recorrido por mi busto, accede por primera vez a mis deseos. Cuando mis ojos comienzan a descubrirle nace en mí la necesidad de abarcar toda su piel, de conseguir conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo y me entregó por completo al placer de comerle y acariciarle hasta que sienta el deseo desmedido que ha nacido tan súbitamente en mí. Mi mano sube y baja a lo largo de su portentosa espalda buscando cada vez más los lugares más anhelados en la distancia, aquellos que sé que lograrán hacerle volar. Le tengo a mi merced y eso hace que todavía me excite más, no me importa nada de lo que pueda ocurrir, tal vez mañana me arrepienta de amarle, o no quiera asumir que quien me haya regalado estos momentos sea la misma persona a la que llevo odiando toda la noche e incluso el miedo de que Murray nos encuentre se va desvaneciendo en mi mente. Tan sólo deseo que me ame y amarle como si la vida nos fuera en ello, beber de su cuerpo para saciar toda mi sed y entregarme por completo de manera que no se escape de él ni un resquicio de mi piel y al volver a mi casa pueda reconocer, dentro de mi mente, su anatomía al completo para que estos momentos queden grabados a fuego en mí.

Los restos de nuestras ropas cubrían ahora el sillón contiguo y nuestros cuerpos se vestían con la piel del otro. Cuando creía que ya no podía sentir más, que aquellas sensaciones de ardor y pasión eran insuperables, una mano del futuro médico se adentra entre mis piernas en busca de una única cosa, mi propio placer. Mis palabras se entrecortaban al tiempo que él me miraba disfrutando de su propia obra, mi respiración agitada y pausada se perdía en su boca mientras que sentía mi cuerpo hundirse de placer debajo del suyo, y su nombre se escapaba entre mis labios en un punto medio entre suplica y oración. Poco después su cuerpo y el mío se entrelazaron siguiendo un ritmo propio que sólo la lujuria puede dar, él se afianzaba a mis caderas instándome a darle más y más. Mientras que yo me aferraba a él arañando y mordiendo, besando y sintiendo hasta el último segundo que nuestros corazones desbocados y locos de pasión quisieron entregarse por completo, sin palabras, sin reproches, con besos y caricias que jamás se olvidarán.

Y Ahora mis manos tan sólo se tornan lujuriosas cuando mi mente se recrea en él, en como las suyas recorrían mi cuerpo y tratan de imitarlas sin llegar a obtener el mismo resultado que conseguí sentir junto a su cuerpo caliente, pero proporcionando calma y saciando mis deseos de volver a encontrarme con su boca y su cuerpo en las noches de oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Felicidad**

Odio esas charlas que acostumbra a soltar Jimmy acerca de la felicidad y como rehúyo de ella, como mi amargura y mi soledad son por mi propia causa. La felicidad se encuentra en pequeñas cosas, en los placeres de la vida como resolver un complejo caso, acariciar las perlas blancas y negras de mi piano melodiosamente una noche entera, robar la deliciosa comida de un buen amigo o simplemente fumarme un cigarrillo mientras miro por la ventana, como hoy.

Me gusta especialmente el tiempo en que las hojas de los arboles, amaríllenlas y marrones, comienzan a caer y el frío no es suficientemente intenso para arruinarme las noches, por lo que puedo apoyarme en el alfeizar de mi ventana trasera y fumarme un cigarrillo. Lo enciendo mientras aspiro la primera calada y el humo va llegando poco a poco a mis pulmones, no es un vicio, sólo lo hago por placer y ese breve momento me reporta serenidad y sosiego, en definitiva felicidad.

Un cigarrillo encendido en otra boca y con un casi inapreciable sabor a carmín. Le doy una calada y entrecierro los ojos, mientras dejo que el humo se escape de mi boca empujado por mis pulmones. Mi pecho sube y baja al compás de la lluvia que crepita incesante contra la ventana. Me detengo a observarla. El primer encuentro fue en el sofá pero para los siguientes nos trasladamos a la cama, era más cómoda y sobretodo, más discreta. Su silueta se adivina debajo de la sábana blanca en la que nos hallamos enredados, entrelazadas sus piernas y las mías para no perder el calor, abrazados mi cuerpo y el suyo sin ninguna otra función.

Mis dedos pasean sus yemas una y otra vez sobre la fina piel de su hombro descubierto, por donde la tiene sujeta mi brazo para que su estancia en mi pecho sea más confortable, o tal vez para continuar sintiendo que todavía es mía, pegándola aún más a mí, si esto fuera posible. Su oscura melena acaricia allá donde se anida su cabeza, y con la barbilla recostada en su coronilla percibo que su cabello huele al frescor de las gotas de rocío al amanecer.

Y la miró. Y me devuelve la mirada. Y me pide el cigarrillo. Y lo colocó en sus labios.

Presto especial atención a cómo estos dan cobijo al cigarrillo que antes estaba en los míos y como, al igual que yo, al dejar escapar el humo entrecierra los ojos, pero todos sus movimientos, son tan frágiles y tiernos, como los de una gacela paseando majestuosa por la sabana desértica. La perfección en todos sus movimientos sobrepasa lo natural, hasta tal punto que si yo fuera Paris y estuviera en la disputa entre las diosas sobre cual de ellas era la más hermosa, ni Afrodita, ni Heras, ni tan siquiera Atenea, hubieran ganado mis favores.

Por la forma en que se acurruca entre mi pecho y la temperatura de su cuerpo descubro que la pasión la está abandonando y el frío la invade de nuevo, por lo que tratando de no molestarla me levanto a por un edredón. Mientras lo colocó sobre el lecho y la arropo, me fijo en sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y el sueño, la relajación que demuestran sus facciones o la curvatura de sus labios sonrosados que armonizan su rostro angelical. Al introducirme de nuevo en la cama, tan sigiloso como me es posible para no molestarla, dejo caer el dorso de mi mano en su mejilla lentamente acariciándola una vez más.

Cuddy¿Eres feliz, Greg?- Pronuncia estas palabras mientras se aferra de nuevo a mi pecho desnudo, sin abrir los ojos lo suficiente para saber que está despierta.

Ahora termino de introducirme y taparme con la ropa de cama, mientras siento su respiración caliente y rítmica chocar delicadamente contra mi pómulo. Atrapo su cuerpo al igual que ella se afianza al mío, como abrigo y cobijo, y tal vez como escondite de los secretos confesados en silencio esa noche. Mi mano traza líneas imaginarias por su espalda desprovista de ropa, al tiempo que mis ojos se percatan de un pequeño rayo de luz que atraviesa la persiana. La luna deja a los amantes solos en la cama descansando y el sol sale al encuentro de los locos que se descubren en cueros, tanto el cuerpo, como el alma. Pero ya llega tarde a por nosotros, cuando llegue estaremos perdidos en el cálidos amparo del sueño.

Asegurándome que las garras de Morfeo la tienen bien atada respondo a la pregunta antes planteada sin temor a las represalias. "Sí". Mis ojos caen rendidos al cansancio y el sopor, pero no sin antes susurrar unas palabras perdidas e incoherentes, palabras vacías de sentidos antes de esa noche y de ese momento. "felicidad", algo que hoy en día ha perdido todo sentido para mí, algo que se disfruta cuando se siente, y se desvanece al instante de tenerlo, un sentimiento tan contradictorio y complejo, que tan sólo podemos hallarlo en las pequeñas cosas que dejamos pasar día a día, como un olor de perfume conocido en nuestras sábanas, un sabor conocido de otros labios o simplemente una discusión con los mismos vocablos que un día también nos llegaron.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Arrepentimiento**

Cuando se acercan altas horas de la madrugada y me observo a mí misma anclada en este despacho perdiendo la mirada por el ventanal en busca de una escapatoria, me sorprendo deseando cambiar cosas que hice en mi pasado. Momentos puntuales en los que elegí mal y que, día a día, me carcomen por dentro pensando: "pero cómo pude hacer esto". A veces errores importantes, otras fallos sin importancia pero que todavía hoy vuelven en ocasiones a mi cabeza y me hacen sentir estúpida.

Los seres humanos, somos humanos porque erramos. Algunos más y otros menos, yo creo que soy de las primeras, sobre todo en lo que atañe a mi vida sentimental, no sé cuantas veces me he arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión equivocada, de haber salido con quien no debía o, en su defecto, de no haberlo hecho con quien sí debía, he tomado muchas malas elecciones a lo largo de mi vida, pero sobre todo me arrepentí la primera noche que compartí con House. Aunque hoy en día, me arrepiento de haberme arrepentido.

El sol se escondía entre las espesas nubes grises que anunciaban de nuevo lluvia a primeras horas de la mañana. Con la ropa todavía húmeda de la noche anterior y abrazándome mientras andaba más deprisa de lo habitual, escapaba del piso del irritante futuro doctor. Me castigaba mentalmente una y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpida de haber ido a su casa; preguntándome por qué me lo había encontrado, por qué le había desafiado y sobre todo, por qué le había besado. Parecía obvio, pero es más difícil de lo que parece aceptar algo que llevas negándote meses.

A hurtadillas y mientras él dormía plácidamente envuelto en las blancas sábanas que habíamos deshecho una y otra vez en las largas horas que compartimos, huí recogiendo las piezas de ropa que estaban secándose en la estufa de su habitación, por error también robé la camiseta que él me había prestado. Sin hacer ruido y descalza, asegurándome que Murray ya había abandonado el piso, salí de allí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, escapando del escenario del crimen.

Una vez llegué a mi casa y después de darme una ducha bien caliente, me acurruqué en mi cama odiándome por todo lo sucedido. Deseaba gritar, golpear, romper cosas, simplemente viajar atrás y no haber tomado la decisión errónea, no haberle seguido hasta su casa, porque ahora tendría que soportar que se riera de mí por haber caído en sus brazos, que hablara de cómo yo me había abalanzado sobre él… Y lo peor de todo, aunque era en la último que pensaba, es que a muchos kilometro de allí, en un pequeño pueblecito yo tenía a Michel, mi amigo de la infancia, el que me había llevado al primer baile de fin de curso, a quien besé por primera vez, el que conocía a mi familia y me mandaba cartas todas las semanas diciéndome que esperaba por mi vuelta. Peor todavía, con Michel nunca había habido lo que House me regaló la noche anterior, no había gozado de la pasión, ni había sentido esa necesidad de explorarle, no había habido sorpresa ni incertidumbre o novedad, por no haber ni siquiera había habido sexo. No es que no lo quisiéramos o no lo hubiéramos intentando, simplemente que no había salido del todo bien, parecía que a Michel yo le gustaba demasiado o tal vez la emoción le embargaba antes de tiempo, nunca entendí muy bien pero era para lo único que tenía prisa, ¡con lo tranquilo que era él!

¿Cómo podía pensar en eso en esos momentos? ¿Realmente estaba buscando excusas para justificar mi comportamiento? Una cosa es que hubiera coqueteado e incluso intimado con algunos de los de tercero, y otra lo que había ocurrido con House, porque si al menos hubiera sido sólo sexo… pero sabía perfectamente que no. Había habido algo más entre todas aquellas caricias, ¡pero si tan sólo el recuerdo de lo sucedido me erizaba la piel! Y ahora el terror me invadía y se internaba hasta dentro de mi cama, el mismo miedo que me hacía sentirme sucia y rastrera por haber cometido semejante error, y no con cualquiera, con él, con el hombre más engreído, egocéntrico y megalómano que había conocido en toda su vida...La idea de desaparecer para siempre se hacía cada vez más tentadora. "Si pudiera enterrarme o dormir para siempre y no tener que afrontar los errores, pero eso es imposible, por mucho que duermas algún día te toca despertar." Nunca había escurrido el bulto y no sería esta la primera vez, sólo que tampoco había metido tanto la pata, era difícil de asumir las consecuencias que podía tener un tonto error. ¿O no tan tonto?

Vueltas y más vueltas enredada en el edredón. Se me hacía imposible conciliar el sueño con tantos interrogantes resonando en mi cabeza. Una idea traía otra, y si no pensaba en Michel, pensaba en Greg, en sus manos, en su boca, en sus caricias perdidas bajo la ropa… y también en todas las palabras hirientes que había visto salir de su boca… mientras que Michel siempre me había cuidado, y respaldado en todas mis decisiones, tratando de entenderme y ayudarme en todo lo que necesitara… ¿Cómo podía haberle fallado así? No tenía por qué aguantar más las ganas de romper a llorar, y aún así era incapaz de hacerlo, a pesar del nudo que apretaba insistente en mi garganta.

-Lisa, cariño. Tienes visita.- percibí la voz de Lucy mientras me zarandeaba en la cama.

Escuché el sonido de las persianas levantándose, y la sensación de la luz cegando mis ojos mientras me despertaba. Me dolía la cabeza y tiritaba de frio, seguramente habría cogido un buen resfriado la noche anterior, ¿a quién se le ocurre perseguir a alguien bajo la lluvia? Y para colmo tenía que cargar en mi conciencia con el peso de haber perdido tres clases, ¡menuda nochecita había tenido!.

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, pude acertar a reconocer la figura de Lucy saliendo por la puerta de mi habitación y murmurando palabras que no pude descifrar a otra persona, mucho más alta que ella y que cerraba la puerta al salir esta.

-Para dormir aquí no hacía falta que huyeras tan temprano de mi casa. Te has dejado las bragas. – dijo hablando más alto de lo necesario y lanzándome a la cara algo negro, que reconocí como mi ropa interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no deberías estar…

-¿Arrepentido?- me interrumpió con sorna y sentándose a mi lado en la cama. – No tengo por qué, yo lo pasé bien.

- En clase.- le corregí lanzándole la mirada más cargada de odio de la que era capaz, mientras me era imposible no pensar que estaba en la cama con un pijama de perritos, con la bufanda, que seguramente mi nariz estaba roja por la congestión y el pelo totalmente deshecho, y que él me estaba viendo así.

-Yo no soy tan perfecto como tú, si un día me encuentro mal no voy a clase. Y si no me apetece… tampoco.

-¿A qué has venido? – pregunté un poco resignada.

-A traerte las bragas, no las quiero como trofeo, no como tú que me has robado la camiseta.- dijo buscando por toda la estancia. – Al menos no eres como las mantis religiosas que te devoran después de hacerlo, tan sólo me has robado mi camiseta favorita, pero ya tendré tiempo para recuperarla.-las últimas palabras quedaron reducidas a un casi imperceptible murmullo.

- Esto… Greg… bueno… House- balbuceé.- Yo no te lo dije, porque no pensé que esto iba a pasar pero yo… bueno… hay alguien…

- Si es por Murray no te preocupes, no está muy interesado en ti.- continuaba buscando su camiseta fingiendo que no le interesaba lo que tenía que decirle.

- No… verás…- dije incorporándome en la cama y tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. – Yo tengo novio. Bueno... él no está aquí, está en California pero…

- No tienes que darme explicaciones. Si te arrepientes es problema tuyo, pero te advierto de que no sirve de nada, porque ya no tiene solución.-definitivamente dejó de buscar la camiseta.- Las ataduras no van conmigo, así que si sigues queriendo algún revolcón, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Nos vemos Cuddles. – dijo antes de salir por mi puerta y dejarme con la palabra en la boca. En instantes como esos era cuando más me arrepentía, porque le odiaba con cada resquicio de mí ser.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Dolor**

Un latigazo, seco, firme, duro y doloroso. Me retuerzo en mi lecho entre las sábanas empapadas de sudor, lleva horas atormentándome pero el ejército de píldoras no parece lo suficiente fuerte esta vez para vencer al malvado que se esconde en mi pierna derecha. Es demasiado tarde o tal vez desmesuradamente pronto, no sé si es el Sol quien sale o la luna quien se esconde, por culpa del fuego que arde sin medida dentro de mi muslo. He tenido que recurrir a un remedio más drástico, pero la morfina está tardando en hacer efecto. Se aminora la agonía que estoy atravesando y recupero el ritmo normal de los latidos de mi musculo cardiaco y, mientras tanto, trato de recordar momentos más dolorosos que este para entretenerme y comprender que se pasa.

El abandono de Stacy, la agonía después de la operación, los baños de hielo en pleno invierno… tantas opciones para elegir… Pero me quedo con la primera vez que sentí algo similar a un desgarro en el pecho. Sus palabras herían como vidrios atravesando mi piel, la primera vez que confié de verdad y al despertar un trozo de mí quedaba medio muerto y dolorido al conocer toda la verdad. Mentiras, embustes, y más engaños que tenían el dulce sabor a la frambuesa de su boca.

A pesar de que era mediodía cuando salí de apartamento, el cielo continuaba encapotado y de un color grisáceo, que no auguraba nada bueno. No estaba seguro de la razón, pero sentía una gran fatiga en el pecho y las fuerzas me estaban abandonando. Busqué un banco cercano y decidí descansar. Nauseas, mareo, agudo dolor en el pecho, vista nublada, dificultad respiratoria, confusión… todo eso podía describir perfectamente como me sentía, y por lo que había aprendido sería sencillo diagnosticar un amago de infarto. Sin embargo el brazo derecho no me molestaba, y habían pasado unos minutos y todavía seguía vivo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Al despertar esa mañana y ver la cama vacía me sentí engañado por miles de besos y centenares de caricias que habían sido tan sólo producto de un delirio transitorio. ¿Cómo pudo huir después de algo así? Ella había escapado, se había escondido, y tal vez, lo peor fuera que sabía que dentro de ella se arrepentía. No esperaba una reacción así por su parte. La noche anterior había sido la mejor de mi vida sin duda alguna. Y para Lisa tan sólo era algo que olvidar lo más rápido posible. No concebía que ella antepusiera a alguien, que aunque no conocía, estaba seguro que no podía haberle dado ni la mitad de lo que yo le entregué, porque yo me di como nunca, pero eso tampoco parecía importar. De nuevo mis pulmones se rendían y el aire se espesaba al entrar por mis vías respiratorias. Si pensaba en ella todo empeoraba.

Golpeé el banco de madera, tan fuerte que a los segundos los nudillos me comenzaron a sangrar. ¡Joder! Con esto pretendía distraer a mi cerebro del "otro" dolor, pero por lo que parecía, aunque me llenara el cuerpo de clavos ardiendo, cristales y alguien tirara de mi pellejo hasta arrancarlo por completo, el dolor que sentía por sus palabras, su preferencia por el otro, y su recién descubierto desprecio hacia mí, no iba a desaparecer.

De pronto, algo, un rayo de sol posiblemente, me respondió las dudas, ante algo que no estaba seguro de querer asumir. Tal vez el daño era porque me había implicado demasiado. Quizás ella me hubiera hecho caer en eso que los tontos infelices llamaban amor. Yo no estaba preparado para sentir algo así, y menos si ella iba a esconder en un cajón bien oculto todo lo ocurrido con un simple: "Hay un paleto de mi pueblo que me quiere y yo llegaré virgen al matrimonio." ¡Joder! Acto seguido le di una patada al banco con la punta de mi zapatilla. La rabia se iba uniendo, creciendo como la marea dentro de mi torrente sanguíneo, cada vez en mayor medida, a mis ya numerosos síntomas.

Como un borrón la culpable de la dolencia apareció ante mis ojos. No sé si por la velocidad a la que la vi salir de residencia o porque el sufrimiento y el frio empañaban mi vista. Parado, como si no hubiera nada más, sin tan siquiera intentar disimular que la estaba mirando mientras se acercaba, me quedé sobre mis pies sin aguantarme del todo en postura vertical. Ella tan sólo se había puesto unos vaqueros y cualquiera chaqueta que había encontrado, era encantador verla despeinada sin que le preocupara lo más mínimo. Odiaba que a pesar de todo fuera capaz de engatusarme con esos pequeños detalles sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Cuddy: Lo siento.- escuché cuando pasó ante mi, de camino a sentarse sobre el respaldo del banco.

House: Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué disculparte. – respondí seco e indiferente.

Cuddy: Estás sangrando. – tomó mi mano inspeccionándola. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y halló un paquete de pañuelos de papel con los que limpió de sangre las heridas. Deberías desinfectártelo.

House: Yo también estudio medicina. – dije apartando bruscamente mi mano, aunque al perder su calor me sintiera sin nada.

Cuddy: Puedes dejar de comportarte como si esto no te importara.

House: Es que realmente no me importa.

Cuddy: Claro, por eso nada más salir te has sentado en este banco, lo has golpeado y aún no te has marchado. Porque no te importo lo más mínimo. – afirmó con ironía. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? Pareció leer el mi rostro, porque continuó hablando.- Te he observado desde mi ventana.

House: Parece que a ti sí te importa.

Cuddy: Sino no estaría aquí, helándome de frío con el resfriado que tengo, ¿No crees?

House: ¿Y que piensas hacer con él?- pregunté tras unos segundos.

Ella se levantó y se colocó frente a mí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros. Se detuvo unos segundos mirando mi rostro con detenimiento y como la mona lisa sin una expresión en su rostro que revelara algo favorable para mí, esperé su sentencia. Libertad completa o cadena perpetua, todo estaba en sus manos.

Cuddy: No le voy a dejar.- agachó la cabeza mientras yo la levantaba, ambos huyendo de las agua marina del otro. - Pero no quiero renunciar a ti. Lo nuestro no sería una relación, tú lo has dicho: no te va eso. Podemos ser amigos…

House: ¿Con derecho a sexo?- insinué juguetón, ocultando mi molestia.

Cuddy: Podría ser… - susurro.

House: ¿Por qué piensas que voy a aceptar eso?

Cuddy: Porque es o eso o nada.

House: ¿Sabes como te llamaría cualquiera por aquí? p….- no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque giró sobre sus pies y anduvo decidida de nuevo hacia su residencia.

Tuve que acelerar el paso para alcanzarla y aún así estaba cerca de la puerta cuando conseguí detenerla y agarrar con fuerza su brazo. Mis dedos hacia presión sobre su bíceps haciendo que al fin ella se girara para que pudiera descubrir en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

House: ¿Por qué no le dejas?- pregunté sincero.

Cuddy: Porque no puedo. – respondió igual. O eso o nada. – repitió esta vez mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No tuve tiempo para pensarlo porque mi propio instinto me condujo hasta su boca que ya echaba en falta la mía, junto al calor de sus labios que dieron asilo gustoso a los míos, y de nuevo a sus caricias que conseguían dibujar un mundo nuevo sobre mi piel. El inverno no existía para nosotros que hallábamos calor en el otro besándonos en medio de la nada sin otro propósito que dedicarnos todo el tiempo que necesitáramos para nosotros.

El dolor es así, intenso, agudo, penetrante… parece insoportable cuando lo padecemos. Pero una vez ha pasado de largo es inexistente, no recordamos con precisión las sensaciones que ha despertado en nuestro propio cuerpo, ni el caos que desata en nuestra mente. Puedes sentir en segundos la agonía mayor por el dolor físico, o un eterno desgaste interno por la desdicha interior. Pero una vez que aparece la vicodina que nos calma, ya no existe ni un solo resto de el dolor que nos amargaba, y la calma regresa a nosotros, deteniendo todos los síntomas del sufrimiento. La morfina surtía efecto y el dolor ya quedaba en otro lugar cuando mis parpados se cerraban despacio evocando bellos recuerdos.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Celos **

El cristal de la puerta tembló a causa de la fuerza con la que impactó contra el marco. Mi secretaría se asustó por la furia con la que la que me observó entrar y el portazo que di, y era comprensible, no creo que nunca me hubiera visto tan enojada ¡Maldito House! Sólo él contrata a una ex agente de la CIA porque le ponga cachondo. Al muy engreído se le cae la baba cuando ella habla, o eso me ha dicho Foreman. Y no sé que puede tener ella que no tenga yo, porque podría decirte al menos diez cosas que le sobran, y una que le falta: cerebro.

Respiro, inspiro. Trato de calmarme y que la sangre vuelva a correr por mis venas a una velocidad normal. Mi cómodo sofá soporta el lastre de mi cuerpo, más el peso de mis miles de pensamientos. Ella y él, sonriendo, coqueteando; él babeando mirándole el trasero, ¿y dónde quedo yo en esa ecuación? Tengo el poder de no aceptarla porque la ha incluido tarde entre los candidatos, pero eso sería interferir por razones personales, y no sería propio de mí. Pero siento una fuerza en el estomago que me obliga a odiarla, únicamente por que sé que a él le interesa. Dos puñales desgarrándome por dentro y haciendo nacer en mí sentimientos que creía controlados, esos celos que ya, suponía, haber olvidado.

Puesto que yo continuaba con Michel, House tenía libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, aunque cada vez que veía a alguna de las teñidas de rubio de mi clase acercarse a él y reírle las gracias me hervía la sangre, pero debía controlarme, porque al fin y al cabo habíamos hecho un pacto. De todos modos, la venganza sería dulce, porque ese fin de semana venía Michel a hacerme una visita.

El tiempo había mejorado notablemente y el invierno ya no era tan frío, por lo que Michel y yo improvisamos un picnic delante del lago del campus. A pesar de todo lo sucedido con House, echaba de menos el cariño y la comprensión de Michel, él me regalaba bonitas palabras mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me contaba historias de nuestros amigos que me había perdido. A medida que él acariciaba con más lentitud mi larga melena yo comenzaba a adormilarme en su regazo, a lo que me instaban la suave brisa del lago y el sol en su punto más ardiente del día. Un bostezo, los parpadeos cada vez más prolongados, los parpados me pesaban y cuando estaba a punto de caer en las garras del sueño… le vi.

Iba con Sarah, una pelirroja de su curso con no muy buena fama en la facultad, al menos entre las chicas, porque de la boca de ellos tan solo brotaban elogios. Ella, parecía muy entretenida con sus uñas cuando se sentaron en un banco cerca de nosotros, en cambio él, no dudaba en mirarla con deseo. Él sabía que Michel venía este fin de semana y por eso no podíamos vernos, así que habría quedado con ella tan sólo para molestarme, trate de quitarle importancia y de reengancharme a lo que me contaba mi novio.

Pero era incapaz de concentrarme en nada que no fuera él. Esa sensación de incertidumbre, las imagines pasando por mi cabeza, sus manos haciendo el mismo recorrido en ella que realizaban en mi cuerpo, él susurrándole como hacía conmigo, me revolvía el estomago. De pronto me incorpore con nauseas y arcadas exageradas. Michel apartó mi melena mientras respiraba y me recuperaba.

-Me habrá sentado mal algo. – dije rápidamente

-Si lo prefieres podemos ir a tu apartamento y descansas. – respondió comprensivo, como sólo él sabía serlo.

-No.- contesté inmediatamente con tanta energía que Michel me miró extrañado, así que tuve que inventar una excusa. – Para una vez que vienes a verme, no vamos a echarlo todo a perder por unas arcadas de nada, ya veras como se me pasan rápido. – sonreí y acto seguido le besé para que fuera convincente mi argumento.

De nuevo apoyé mi cabeza su chaqueta como improvisado mantel sobre el césped y continuo con el ritual de caricias que tanto me relajaba. Se recostó a mi lado, en lo que, sin duda, parecería una estampa idílica de dos enamorados antes de comenzar a besarse. A los minutos separé a Michel, porque me cansaba su cercanía. Era una sensación, pero sentía unos ojos clavados en nosotros observándonos, y cuando giré la vista encontré a House prácticamente invadiendo la boca de Sarah. Así comenzamos un juego en el que heríamos y éramos heridos. Sin dudarlo estiré de la camisa de Michel y le hice caer sobre mí, para encontrarme de nuevo con su boca, besándole con furia, con mi único pensamiento en la cabeza de que House estaba metiéndole mano a la pelirroja un par de bancos más allá. Sentía a Michel cada vez más excitado sobre mí pero inconscientemente mientras él me besaba deseoso yo buscaba con mis ojos a House. De pronto él se detuvo y me miró: ¿te ocurre algo Lisa?

-No. Bueno sí. Bueno no.- titubeé. – Es… ¿ves a ese chico de allí? – le dije señalando a House que no se alejaba de la boca de Sarah ni un instante.

- Sí… parecen una pareja. ¿Los conoces?

- Pues sí… esto… eh… él es el novio de mi compañera de piso- pensé rápidamente. – y esa no es mi compañera de piso.- explique evidenciándole que tenia que hacer algo por mi amiga.

- Oh! ¿y ella sabe que va por ahí besando a otras? Porque sí tú estuvieras besándote con otro por ahí yo me moriría de celos. – "mejor evitemos ese tema"

- ¿Cómo lo va a saber? – dije golpeándole en el pecho como si fuera obvio que ella no lo sabía.- Debería hacer algo. – afirmé mordiéndome el labio inferior y esperando la respuesta que deseaba de Michel sin dejar de espiar a House y Sarah.

- Tal vez… deberías hablar con ella... o mejor ir ahora a hablar con él y decirle que le has vito…

- Pero… yo no quiero meterte a ti en estos líos y más cuando eres ajeno a todo esto…

- Esto… mmm… pues no sé…Oh! Podría ir a tu apartamento y voy preparando una sorpresa que te tengo preparada… - me dijo con una sonrisa. – mientras tú hablas con él y buscas a Lucy y… una vez termines, pues vienes y hablamos y por fin me das una respuesta a lo de casarnos. ¿Te parece?

Casarnos. Boda. Matrimonio. Niños. Todas esas palabras resonaron en mi mente al volver a escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo había olvidado que debía responderle hoy a eso? Hacía meses que me lo había pedido y no había sido capaz más que de decirle que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, al final decidimos poner una fecha limite: este fin de semana. Y ahora con todo eso debía separar a House de la pelirroja y luego volver y decirle ¿qué? "No mira Michel, no quiero casarme contigo, porque aunque llevamos juntos toda la vida me estoy tirando a otro" ¡Dios mío!

-Está bien cariño.- dije levantándome y dándole un beso.- Espero no tardar mucho, sólo le dejaré claro a ese cabrón que no se juega conmig… con mis amigas. – terminé apresurada.

Esperé a perder de vista a Michel, todavía no podía arriesgarme a que se enterará y vislumbrara los celos en mis ojos. Era increíble parecía como si el estar besándola minuto tras minuto fuera algo mecánico, pero le conocía y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, conocía sus caras, sus leves gemidos, esa forma de estrecharla entre sus brazos con ansia, eso hacía conmigo. Me acerqué firme pero sin pausa hasta el banco donde estaban ellos. Cada milímetro que mi cuerpo se acercaba a ellos, mis ojos se ahogaban en silencio entre las lágrimas de pura rabia, el corazón se desgarraba con el leve sonido del contacto de sus labios y los instintos asesinos crecían en mí.

Fue rápido y limpio. Llegué, le separé de ella de un empujón en el cual no controlé mi fuerza y casi termina por tumbar a Greg en el banco, le estampé un fuerte bofetón cargado del resentimiento que había estado guardando con cada beso que ellos se daban. Ella salió huyendo con murmullos "Lo siento, me dijo que no tenía novia." Y el se palpaba dolorido el rostro marcado por mis dedos.

Era irracional, y loco, no tenía derecho porque yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, era yo la que había puesto las reglas y ahora por verle dándose un par de besos perdía el control. Debía decirle que lo sentía que mi mente me gritaba que él llevaba la razón, pero los rugidos de mi corazón furioso tan sólo deseaban humillarle y que suplicara por haber besado unos labios que no eran los míos. Le odiaba porque al sentir que era sólo mío y que me pertenecía, al evidenciarme ante el mundo que no deseaba compartirlo, admitía que era algo más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. Ira **

Lancé el bastón por mi despacho destrozando cuanto se interpuso en su camino. Me vi reflejado en el cristal: mi rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y las venas del cuello se me hinchaban cada vez más y más. La furia que había dentro de mí, me gritaba que rompiera cosas, que destrozara, que gritara y así lo hice, la mitad de las cosas que había en mi escritorio encontraron un lugar más seguro en el suelo. Habíamos discutido, como pocas veces lo hacíamos.

Tragué con extrema rapidez un par de vicodinas que atravesaron mi garganta, más hábiles que de costumbre, y para calmarme cogí mi guitarra, la acaricié y me la colgué del cuello después de prepararme un whisky doble. El amplificador conseguía que mis acordes superaran los decibelios permitidos, pero no importaba. Conscientemente desafine la guitarra para que los sonidos fueran todavía más estridentes y simularan sus gritos. Nos insultamos y espetamos cosas, pero esta vez ella caló más hondo que yo, y consiguió enfurecerme de verdad, despertó a la bestia, y deje escapar cosas que sabía la habían herido profundamente. Y en estos momentos, no estaba seguro si estaba cabreado conmigo o con ella. Siempre nos pasaba lo mismo, cuando empezamos a discutir todo desaparece y la ira de nuestros cuerpos se apodera de nuestras lenguas afiladas que hieren conscientemente, y lo peor, es que saben el punto justo donde nos harán sangrar.

No lo podía creer, ella había tenido la desfachatez de venir hasta allí, espantar a Sarah y abofetearme. Todavía notaba el impacto de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, la sangre palpitaba con fuerza en esa parte de mi rostro. En el momento que fui consciente del golpe, muy despacio abrí los ojos y de repente me levanté del banco

-¡Pero qué coño estás haciendo! – estiré de su brazo más fuerte de lo que debía.

-¡Qué coño hacías tú con… esa!- se zafó de mi mano que la agarraba con fuerza.

-¡Lo mismo que tú con él! De hecho bastante menos, porque yo no me retozaba con ella encima del césped.

- ¡Como si yo quisiera estar con él! ¿Tú te has visto como la miras?, se te cae la baba, y te brillan los ojos, ¡que te conozco Greg!

-Pero tú… Primero, si no quieres retozar con él no lo hagas, y segundo, que yo sepa no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación, fuiste tú la que decidió que esto fuese así. – grité demasiado, porque los ojos de ella se nublaron.

Estiré de ella y la aparte del gentío. La llevé detrás de una caseta que había. Me sentía incapaz de canalizar todo esa rabia que había generado o hacerla desaparecer, no tenía suficiente con aguantarle a él sobre ella besándola y tocándola una y otra vez en mi mente, como para que encima ella venga se enfurezca, me grité y me eche cosas en cara. Esto no podía continuar así, estaba jugando conmigo y lo peor era que yo lo sabía y no hacía nada por cambiarlo, de hecho lo estaba permitiendo. Y de pronto otra vez la veía besándole a él, necesitaba golpear algo. No podía soportarlo, la miraba pero ya no deseaba cuidarla sólo que se apartara de mi vista y me dejará golpear al aire, o ir en busca de él y destrozarle con mis propias manos. La sangre se espesaba en mis venas, y golpeaba cada vez más fuerte en mis sienes, hasta que golpeé con el puño cerrado y descargando toda mi ira en la pared que ella estaba apoyada. Al día siguiente obtuve un considerable hematoma.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo conmigo? –le grité rojo de ira, haciendo que ella retrocediera con temor. ¿Te divierte jugar conmigo? Me haces caer en algo que nunca había caído, me obligas a aceptar tus condiciones y ahora me abofeteas. ¿Pero qué quieres de mí Lisa?

Ella temblaba bajo mis brazos recostada en la pared y con las lágrimas surcando su rostro. No me miraba, no hablaba, tan sólo se secó las lágrimas y dejó de sollozar. Yo la observaba fijamente tratando de saber qué pasaba por su mente, pero estaba totalmente cerrada a mí y ya no sabía que hacer. Me giré, respiré hondo, pasé las manos por mi pelo muy despacio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sentí como ella me abrazaba por la espalda. Pasó sus pequeñas manos por mi pecho, y tiró de mí para girarme hacia ella y alcanzar su altura. Su rostro se mostraba de nuevo sereno, aunque no sonrió, se acercó despacio hasta mi boca. Yo la deseaba, claro que la deseaba, pero no podía, a pesar de que sus labios llamaran a gritos a los míos. Me aparté, y el beso quedó perdido en mi mejilla.

-No lo entiendo. Si no le quieres, si no quieres estar con él, si me prefieres a mí. Explícame por qué no le has dejado. – dije apartándola de mí rabioso.

Para colmo ella continuaba con la cabeza gacha. ¡Y tendría el morro de hacerme sentir mal a mí! No respondía, tal vez no tenía repuesta. Puede que sólo estuviese jugando conmigo, no obstante nunca podría aceptar eso. Respiré hondo durante unos segundos, el silencio me ayudaba a pensar. Medité tanto como pude en ese breve espacio de tiempo.

-No puedo continuar así. O te quedas con él, o conmigo. – dije más serio de lo nunca hubiera esperado de mí mismo.

La postura de ella no se inmuto, continuaba en silencio y callada. Lo cual me enfurecía más. Que me dijera que le prefería, que me odiaba, que no quería volverme a ver, pero que no se quedase callada, suplicaba una y otra vez a un Dios inexistente.

-Di algo, ¡Joder!- grité.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Que no le quiero? ¡¿Que no te quiero a ti?!- empezó a elevar el tono de voz.- Pues claro que le quiero, pero a su lado no siento ni la mitad de lo que tú me haces sentir. A pesar de que como persona puede darte mil patadas, porque eres un estúpido, engreído y sabelotodo, que piensa que no hay nadie mejor que él en el mundo y que todo debe girar a su alrededor. Pero a pesar de todo eso, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, ¡gilipollas!- dijo de carrerilla y sin a penas respirar entre palabras.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos contra la pared. La besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me perdía la necesidad por su boca, quería que fuera sólo mía, borrar toda huella extraña de su cuerpo, acariciarla adueñándome de toda su piel, para que si alguien que no fuera yo la tocara se diese cuenta que era mía. Ella me correspondía en el nivel de pasión, presionando la parte baja de mi espalda entre sus piernas, mordiéndome con una ferocidad propia de animales, y dejando escapar sonidos para que sólo yo escuchase. No llegamos más allá por el lugar y el momento, pero nos amamos, como hasta entonces nunca lo habíamos hecho. De manera irracional, como tan sólo la ira te sabe hace actuar.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. Confianza **

Al llegar a casa dejo las llaves sobre la mesilla del recibidor, hastiada por las emociones del día. Me retiro con pesadez el abrigo, y hasta me cuesta colgarlo en el perchero. Mi cabeza vaga libremente entre los acontecimientos de día y me sorprendo a mi misma volviendo a evocarle en mi imaginación. La confianza que creí perdida, esa sensación de convertirnos cuando estamos juntos y ser tal como somos, sin esforzarnos por crear ninguna imagen en el otro, porque ya hace demasiado que nos conocemos para mentir. Una visita sin sentido, poder golpearle sólo por juguetear con mis clips, o continuar los juegos de palabras con él… todo eso es suficiente para hacerme sentir en paz conmigo misma y también con él. Pero llega un momento en que cruzamos ese límite en el que comúnmente se dice que "la confianza da asco" y es capaz de escupirme una verdad a la cara, con una crudeza tan real, que nadie más sabría hacerlo.

Suena la televisión, pero es tan sólo un murmullo al que no presto atención. Repito la escena una y mil veces tratando de descubrir cómo puede saber tanto de mí. Y sus palabras presionan una y otra vez contra mis sienes, casi pidiéndome que las deje escapar: "_Mi explicación tendrá sentido. No ante la junta. No ante el juez. Pero sí ante ti." _Claro que tendrá sentido. Confío en él, a ciegas, sin preguntas, sin necesidad de nadie que respalde sus acciones. Tal vez es idiota confiar en alguien hasta el punto en que pondrías tu vida en sus manos, pero él lo hizo conmigo, y yo le devuelvo esa confianza día a día, porque tiene entre sus manos algo más que mi vida. Puede conseguir que me doble ante sus pretensiones, que termine por concederle todos su caprichos, puede juzgarme una y mil veces y cuestionar mi capacidad como médica, pero lo que nunca podrá hacer es destruir mi confianza en él, como médico, y como la persona que sé hay detrás de él. Tal vez era insensato, iluso y utópico pero aunque me hiriese, y se hiriese, una y otra vez, continuaría depositando mi confianza en él, en que en un día, no muy lejano, regresase de las garras del dolor y la autocompasión el Greg que conocí.

Estaba decidida no era el momento de achantarme, sabía que corría riesgos escogiéndole, que podría destrozarme en cualquier momento con tan sólo un cambio de viento, y que lo que decía podía ser mentira, pero necesitaba saltar, con él, sólo con él. Caminaba sola hacia mi apartamento, allí me esperaba Michel, desesperado por una respuesta que conocía desde hace meses, pero no había querido exteriorizar. Pero por primera vez desde que toda esta locura comenzó, no dudaba. Sabía lo que quería, tenía claro que no podía continuar engañándome, ni jugando, que había llegado el momento de dar un paso al frente y decidir por mí misma lo que quería. Sobre todo, por él, por lo que me había dado, y por lo que estaba segura me daría, porque hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por aquello, y hubiese luchado delante de quien se pusiera delante de nosotros dos. Por eso, y por que por primera vez mi corazón estaba sereno, sabía que no me equivocaba.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de mi apartamento los pies me pesaban como si llevase 4 kilos de hormigón en cada uno, y caminaba cada vez más despacio, con la cabeza gacha. No sabía si sería capaz de romper todo lo que habíamos construido, de mirarle a los ojos y decirle que no quería casarme con él, que era demasiado joven y que él no era lo que necesitaba. Debía ser capaz de asumir el papel de House, de ser cruel, para decir la verdad, y hacer lo que estaba mejor. Por fin, reuní el valor necesario para abrir la puerta. Despacio, muy despacio como si entrase en una casa donde todos dormían asome únicamente la cabeza y le vi cocinando algo que olía a pavo.

Él lo dijo prácticamente todo, aunque vi el dolor en su rostro, le había roto el corazón. No me pidió explicaciones, no me grito, ni se quejó, fue comprensivo y me pidió que fuéramos amigos. Hubiera sido mejor que rompiera cosas o me insultase, pero me escuchó y lo entendió. ¿Me había vuelto loca por dejar escapar a alguien así? Me pregunté mientras le veía marchar antes de lo previsto, cabizbajo en un taxi que se alejaba cada vez más. Tenía miedo, miedo a la decisión que me llevaba a los brazos de alguien que probablemente me destrozaría el corazón. Y sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en él, era incapaz de no llevarla a cabo, tal vez me llevara a la desesperación, pero sabía que ya no podría vivir sin él, sin su boca, sin sus manos…

Eran casi las 8, tan sólo unos pocos rayos de luz se escapaban entre el cielo cada vez más sombreado. Tenía que haber acudido con Michel a la fiesta de primavera que se organizaba todos los años por estas fiestas, pero ahí estaba, sentada en la entrada de mi edificio sin saber a dónde ir. La rebeca se hacía poco para abrigarme del aire primaveral, pero el frio ya no importaba. Habían pasado casi ocho horas desde que había dejado a Michel y no había señales de House, tanto revuelo para que él jugase, como siempre. En parte me sentía decepcionada, como si me hubiese utilizado, me dijo que a él no le gustaban las relaciones y luego se ponía celoso, me hacía darle mil vueltas a cada una de sus palabras hasta retorcerlas consiguiendo que pensase que él llevaba la razón, ¿y ahora? Se supone que debía pensar que me había dejado tirada, eso era lo que parecía, pero no sabía porque, no sentía desasosiego, continuaba en paz, como si realmente esos pensamientos rozasen la paranoia.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirme y subir al apartamento a darme de cabezazos contra la pared por haber sido tan sumamente estúpida, apareció Lucy. Se sentó a mi lado, y me soltó el sermón, que toda buena amiga debe hacer servir sobre los hombres, lo inútiles que son y me convenció para ir a ligar a la fiesta. No sé como se las apañó, pero logró llevarme a la fiesta prácticamente a rastras.

Lucy parecía conocer a todos los chicos guapos de nuestra facultad, bueno, y de la de enfrente, y de la de al lado y de la de detrás… Y aunque yo la veía totalmente en su salsa bebiendo chupitos con ellos, riendo y coqueteando me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, y todo el tiempo buscaba a House entre todos los invitados. Demasiado bajo, demasiado alto, con el pelo demasiado largo, ojos castaños, demasiado pijo, ninguno cuadraba con sus rasgos, sabía que si me encontraba con sus ojos azules ya no habría confusión, pero debía convencerme, tal vez no fuera por allí, y totalmente abatida continué escuchando al corro que se formaba a mi alrededor. Después de dos horas desistí y, de nuevo, no sé como se las apaño mi amiga, pero nos habíamos convertido en el centro de atención de todos lo que allí había por un concurso de hidalgos en el que, todavía no me explico cómo, siempre ganaba yo.

-A ver ¿quién más se atreve con nosotras?- preguntaba Lucy tambaleándose encima de una silla.

Unos chicos de tercero apostaron esta vez veinte dólares. El camarero sirvió los chupitos y Lucy y yo nos preparamos para ganar de nuevo. Pero justo en el momento que uno de los chichos gritó YA, le vi. Estaba mirando con esa media sonrisa que siempre me volvía loca, no lo pude evitar, sonreí, y el tequila se me fue hacía el otro lado.

El calor en las mejillas era cada vez mayor, la falta de aire lo acrecentaba y no podía dejar de toser. Con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y ya escupiendo el maldito tequila que se me había atravesado, su mano me ofreció un vaso de agua. No era un caballero andante, pero al menos era útil.

-¿Lisa estás bien?- se acercó con su perfecta sonrisa Nick, un guaperas de tercero capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? No ves que ya estoy yo aquí.- respondió el siempre arrogante Gregory House.

Mi mirada le fulminó durante unos instantes, los mismos que él pasaba el brazo por encima de mí hombro.- Sí, Nick muchas gracias. No le hagas caso, es que cuando nació se pasaron con el golpe.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunté cuando se fue, golpeándole en las costillas.

-Ese sólo quería echar un polvo contigo. ¿No has visto como te miraba? Si sólo le faltaba ponerse un babero para comerse tus tetas. - le sonreí, no pude evitarlo, me encantaba verle celoso, lo reconozco.

-¿No confías en mí? Al final he dejado a Michel. – le dije mientras salíamos de la fiesta

-Sí, en ti sí, en quien no confío es en los cientos de depravados que hay por ahí.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora… vamos a mi piso ¿no?- dijo abrazándome por detrás y acariciando mi vientre. Su nariz se deslizaba suave entre mi abundante melena dejando pequeños besos cerca de mi oreja y dibujando el contorno de mi nuca.- Tenemos que celebrar que… no lo sé, pero me apetece celebrar algo.

Y allí en medio del campus, sin saber si alguien miraba o no, como dos personas que llevan toda la vida sabiendo lo que sienten y sabiendo hacia donde van, House hizo algo que jamás podré olvidar, me cogió de la mano y andamos juntos hasta su casa. Cuando llegamos a su piso nos sentamos frente al televisor con total normalidad, aunque al poco tiempo comenzamos a ignorarlo porque las manos de House no eran capaces de estar quietas. Subían y bajaban por mis piernas que ya conocía tentándome, y los pequeños besos que siempre me enloquecían y que comenzaron como un simple gesto se hacían más y más adictivos para los dos. Había cosas que no cambiaban y es que fuese como fuese, cuando estábamos juntos saltaban chispas y ya nada nos podía apagar la necesidad mutua.

Y es cuando disfrutas de los gestos que ya conoces, de las sonrisas que sabes cómo serán, cuando conoces las expresiones que saldrán de su boca, llega el punto en que construimos un lenguaje propio de miradas cómplices, palabras y bromas que tan sólo nosotros dos entendíamos. Cuando no hacía falta hablar para entendernos y el aire sabía a confianza. Cuando cierras los ojos y los abres de nuevo, sabes exactamente donde estará y la cara que tendrá él mientras duerme y tu le observas en silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. Nostalgia **

El día más temido por los dos había llegado. A comienzos de año parecía que quedaba todavía una eternidad, pero la eternidad había dado paso al final. Igual que la Luna de nuestra última noche estaba dando paso al Sol de nuestra última mañana. El mundo no dejaba de recordarme que todo se terminaba. Mientras amanecía la sentía respirar dormida en mi pecho, y temía que llegara el día y me la arrebatara. Cuantas noches saboreando su piel, respirando en su boca y ahogándome en su cuerpo, tantas horas paseando en silencio, y tantas tardes perdidas en discusiones, y ahora… nada. No quería despertarla, porque no quería despedirme y verla derramar lágrimas, así que escapé antes de hora. Ella había conseguido cambiarme tanto, tantísimo, que había llegado a odiar lo que más deseaba: el puesto que me habían ofrecido en el Hospital Universitario de Nueva York. Desde que comencé la carrera aspiraba a llegar a eso, pero precisamente por haberlo conseguido, ahora teníamos que poner kilómetros de por medio.

Cuando desperté y vi la cama vacía., ya sabía que él se habría marchado, no quería despedirse, estaba claro. Pero yo también tenia claro que no quería dejar que cogiera el vuelo él solo, tenía que verle, aunque fuera una sola vez más. Escuché la puerta cerrarse, y le deje creer que no me había despertado, lo cierto es que me encanta hacerme la dormida mientras siento que él me mira, es infantil, pero me vuelve loca. Al fin ha llegado el día y casi no podía creerlo. House por fin era médico, y tan pronto había terminado la especialización había encontrado un hospital que le contratase, no me sorprendía, era una eminencia, pero el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos se había convertido en migajas de lo que deseaba pasar con él, y ver como se agotaba me hundía. Es como alguien que se ha perdido en el desierto, una vez has encontrado un oasis sólo deseas recoger agua porque mueres de sed pero tan sólo tienes tus manos para almacenarla y ves como el agua se escurre y apenas puedes saciar la sed. Así me sentía con House, todo lo que habíamos conseguido se nos escapaba de las manos, y no podíamos detenerlo.

_ Pasajeros del Vuelo con destino Nueva York por favor acudan a la puerta de embarque numero 24B _

-Sabía que vendrías- dijo él de espaldas.

-Y yo sabía que te marcharías esta mañana.- respondió ella con chulería.

House giró sobre sus propios pies, para descubrir de frente a Lisa que le observaba con una expresión traviesa, la melena morena se acomodaba en sus hombros y sus ojos azules desprendían un brillo especial debido a la emoción de la despedida, sus manos portaban un paquete, envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¿Es para mí?

-No, para el señor de la puerta, a ver si podía sobornarle. –él sonrió, y ella también.

-¡Mi camiseta! Creí que nunca volvería a verla… ¿por qué la has traído?

-Es tuya

-Quédatela, te sienta mejor a ti.- dijo con media sonrisa picara, rememorando la primera noche que pasaron juntos en la que Lisa le robó su camiseta favorita.- Así cuando un día dirijas un hospital y tengas que contratarme podré regatear mi suelo a cambio. – extendió la mano devolviéndole el regalo.

-Te la devolveré, lo prometo.

-¿Pensabas que ibas a librarte tan fácil de mí? – dijo agarrándola por la cintura y aproximándola a él.

-Ni en sueños.- sonrió

El tiempo se detuvo para que ellos se observasen con detenimiento, buscaban detrás de los ojos del otro la sensación que ellos mismos sentían. Eran un final, sin final. Porque nada acababa aquí, tan sólo era un pause y cuando volvieran a encontrarse retomarían la historia en el punto justo donde la dejaron. No les dio tiempo a besarse todo lo que hubieran querido, pero allí estaban ellos dos, rozándose sin casi besarse, como si fuese el primer contacto entre ellos, sintiendo que los besos pasados se desvanecían y tan sólo quedaría el sabor de esa última caricia. Se sentían morir por tener que separarse y quemaban los últimos segundos mirándose, memorizando cada detalle, cada olor, cada sensación que el otro despertaba en su interior. Pero llego la hora de embarcar. Él se marchó, y ella lloró viendo despegar el avión que se llevaba todas sus ilusiones muy lejos de ella, pero no lo suficiente para que ella le olvidase.

La gente acostumbra a hablar del síndrome navideño cuando se sienten nostálgicos, a mí siempre me ocurre una vez ya ha pasado la navidad, cuando se acerca el 19 de enero. No es que lo marque en mi calendario, pero sé que se acerca esa fecha y que mi mente, necesita más vicodinas para no sentirse miserable y buscar cosas pasadas que valen más que mi realidad presente. Nunca le he confesado a nadie esto que me pasa, pero supongo que hay situaciones que te cambian por completo, también celebro el aniversario de la pérdida de mi pierna, aunque ese es más lúgubre. Doce en punto de la noche, ya es 19 de enero. El whisky navega por mi esófago calentándome, este invierno esta siendo especialmente frío, tanto como el de 1986, en Michigan.

Las teclas de piano acompañan a mis solitarios pensamientos. Siento que el alcohol no es suficiente esta vez. Y lo peor será mañana al amanecer cuando esté seguro que la veré, y esperar por algo que me haga saber que ella también recuerda la fecha, nuestra fecha, nuestra primera noche. La música también se ha confabulado contra mí y sólo consigo tocar la melodía que creé para ella, cuatro notas casi inconexas, pero que siempre me hacen estremecer, porque la traen a ella de vuelta.

Este café necesitaba más de dos pastillas de sacarina. Dejo la taza con cuidado de no derramar nada sobre los papeles, tras la navidad siempre recibimos más donaciones, lo cual es bueno para el hospital, pero también supone más trabajo y noches en vela para mí. Son las ocho de la mañana y mi secretaria ya me ha entregado 20 documentos para firmar. Y encima me los ha dejado sin cumplimentar, menuda inútil, estoy deseando que Silby vuelva de sus vacaciones. Cargo: Directora Médica del Princenton Plaisboro Teaching Hospital; Nombre: Doctora Lisa Cuddy; Fecha: 19 de enero de 2009. Y mi firma, y otro más que ya tengo hecho. Espera. 19 de enero ¿19 de enero? ¡19 de enero!. No puedo evitar que una furtiva sonrisa escape de mis labios, no recordaba que se acercaba la fecha. Ahora no puedo perder el tiempo en fantasear, Lisa continua firmando.

Diez minutos de descanso, ya era hora. Tomaré otro café a ver si esta vez no sabe a orina de gato. Me dispongo a subir a la cafetería a por mi almuerzo, cuando le veo atravesar la puerta de entrada y miro mi reloj. 10:45, ¡3 horas tarde! ¡3 horas tarde! ¿Pero que se ha creído? Aun que lo cierto es que hoy viene guapísimo, la camisa azul le sienta de miedo y resalta sus ojos. A veces deseaba poder volver a ser esa Lisa que dejo todo cuando le conoció, aunque él continuaba enloqueciéndome y desquiciándome como hacia entonces, y haciéndome suspirar, todavía a mis años, por él. Cada vez que recordaba aquellos momentos sentía lástima porque nos amamos tanto… y ahora era incapaz de dar un paso adelante como hice entonces. Bueno Lisa, es hora de plantarle cara, respira hondo y que no te ablande que sea 19 de enero.

-¡House! – salió gritando de su despacho.

-Oups, parece que la jefa me ha pillado.- le dijo él a la chica de recepción.- Llevo más de diez minutos aquí y no me has dicho nada, así que hoy ya no puedes quejarte de mi tardanza.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que recordarte todos los santos días que tienes que llegar a tu hora y que sino se te descontara del sueldo.

-Mi suelo no ha notado ningún descuento. A pesar de que me ha dicho que esta harto de tus amenazas, mira a ver si te portas mejor con él. – continuó andando hacia el ascensor.

-House, tienes horas de consulta que pasar, ni se te ocurra subir a tu despacho.

-¿Qué quieres que me quede en el tuyo? Siempre que sea para sexo me tienes apunto, ya lo sabes.

-¿No te cansas de esto?- preguntó cuando entraron los dos en el ascensor

-¿Y tú?- la miró de reojo.

-Yo sí.

-Mentirosa.- le reprochó.

-¿Crees que me gusta perseguirte todos los días para que hagas tu trabajo?

-Creo que si no lo hicieras te aburrirías mucho encerrada en tu despacho. Reconócelo, le doy vidilla al hospital.

-Pretencioso. En eso no has cambiado.

-¿Perdona?

-Que eres igual de pretencioso que cuando teníamos 20 años.- ¡mierda!

-Tú en cambio has mejorado bastante, las gemelas están cada día mejor.

-¡House! – protestó antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor y él saliera a una velocidad que no era recomendable para un cojo.

La noche caía sobre New Jersey, y con ella la temperatura bajaba. El frio le había empujado a robar uno de los cigarros para pacientes de Wilson, del despacho del oncólogo. Cada vez que transcurría el día se parecía más a aquella noche del 19 de enero, sólo le faltaba verla pasar a ella. Y le falto tiempo para pensarlo y que sucediese. Aun que no iba vagando sin rumbo, ni pensativa o cabizbaja, más bien se dirigía hacia su despacho, y tan rápido como pudo apago el canuto.

-No me has entregado las evaluaciones de empleados…- dijo parándose en seco.- ¿eso que huelo no será marihuana verdad?

-No, es mi nueva colonia. Me alegra que te guste.

-¿Has estado fumando maría en el hospital?- preguntó escandalizada.

-Si no fuera en el hospital, ¿te daría lo mismo?

-Puedes hacer con tu vida y tu cuerpo lo que quieras, poco te queda para autodestruirte, pero no en mi hospital.

-…pero no en MI hospital… - dijo House burlándose de ella, imitando su timbre de voz.

Enojada y resignada giró sobre sus propios talones y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta la voz de él la detuvo.

-¿A veces no echas de menos cuando teníamos 20 años? – en un tono más bajo murmuró- Y eras menos estirada…

-¿Cuándo? ¿Días como hoy?

-Por ejemplo… - dijo levantándose de su silla y dando la vuelta a su escritorio haciendo como que miraba unos documentos muy interesado, mientras ella se acercaba sigilosa hacia él.

-Por ejemplo… hoy que es 19 de enero. – dijo casi en un susurro pero que él percibió.

No era el momento de hablar. Ella también lo recordaba y eso le hacía sentirse bien, tenia que reconocerlo. Y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, levantó la vista y le sonrió, sinceramente, sin sarcasmos ni reproches o intenciones ocultas tras aquella sonrisa, tan sólo por que ella le hacía sonreír.

Su rostro le delataba, y probablemente a ella también. Si alguien les estuviera observando desde fuera hubiera pensado que eran dos chiquillos que acaban de descubrir que le gusta a la persona por la que lleva meses suspirando. Ambos sonreían y se miraban, y cuando llevaban más de diez segundos sosteniendo la mirada azul cielo se avergonzaban y la retiraban, y todo ello sin pronunciar palabra.

-Podríamos hacer como que volvemos a tener 20 años.-le propuso House a la ahora decana de medicina, acercándose más y más a ella, invadiendo por completo su espacio vital y haciéndola sentir dentro de su propia esfera de vida.

-¿Podríamos?- preguntaba ella en alto, y a la vez para sí misma, mientras las manos de él se situaban alrededor de su cintura y le hacían imaginar situaciones que ya habían vivido. Mientras él acariciaba con tranquilidad y esmero su cuello y se afanaba en sus pómulos, probablemente más que dispuesto a besarla, se preguntaba si realmente podrían, tanto él como ella, volver a tener 20 años y lanzarse sin más a los brazos del otro, olvidando tantísimo dolor acumulado a lo largo de los años. Pero él no le dio tiempo para seguir pensando. Se abalanzo sobre sus labios y dejó que estos se acariciaran, y durante segundos se acostumbraran a una textura que sabía a viejos recuerdos y que recordaba como suya propia.

-Podremos.- afirmó él esperando a que ella abriera los ojos tras el beso. – Podremos.- repitió antes de volver a besarla.

Llevaban tantos años esperando volver a encontrarse así, desnudos de piel y corazón, que las ansias les pudieron y los besos se tornaban a cada instante más frenéticos y agresivos. Ninguno iba a perder, pero mantenían una lucha de poder, por ver quien daba más placer.

Las varoniles manos de House ascendían peligrosamente por debajo de su falda acariciando la parte externa de los muslos de ella. Apretaba con pasión y deseo, y cuando reunió la suficiente fuerza, tiró de ella y la aupó al escritorio dejando entreabiertas sus piernas, para situarse él en medio. Mientras ella recorría su cuello dejando pequeños besos por doquier y acariciando la áspera barba de varios días que, aunque nunca lo reconociera, le enloquecía. Comenzó a desabotonar la famosa camisa azul, y él la ayudó mientras ella se dedicaba a acariciar su busto y a besar su pecho.

Estaba extasiado, no recordaba nada igual, ni tan siquiera con ella, se sentía en el cielo, y a pesar de ello la pierna empezaba a jugársela, pero no quería decepcionarla. Aparto con delicadeza la espesa melena de su cuello, y se entretuvo en mordisquear su oreja, podía recordar que eso conseguía que ella le pidiese más y más entre susurros, y así lo hizo. Y escucharla pedirle más le sabía a una gloria casi olvidada, porque nadie había sido como ella. Retomar el recorrido de su piel, tan suave y fina y el olor a sándalo que desprendía su melena azabache, era como rejuvenecer y sentir que podía con todo, hasta con el dolor de su pierna.

Las ropas de ambos volaban y se enredaban en el suelo, tal como ellos estaban haciendo. Sus bocas se encontraban y se repelían en un solo segundo, para luego volver a chocar. Les faltaban manos para abarcar todos los rincones de la piel y ambos trabajaban a marchas forzadas para que el tiempo no pasase demasiado deprisa, trataban de mantener ese encuentro que casi rozaba la irrealidad el mayor tiempo posible.

Les faltaba el aire y ya solo respiraban el aliento del otro. Mientras el nefrólogo tendía a la decana sobre el escritorio para no dejar un poro de su piel sin besar, deshaciéndose del tanga rojo con el que tantas veces había fantaseado, obraba con maestría entre las piernas de la morena, quien se aferraba a la cabellera de este ya que no podía ahogar más los gritos en su boca y sentía la necesidad de apretujar algo entre sus manos o sentía que se desvanecería allí mismo.

Todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que la hiciese suya de una vez, pero la veía empapada en sudor, con la piel enrojecida y totalmente despeinada y no pudo más que detenerse un tiempo más para besarla. Se recostó sobre ella besándola una y otra vez, pero ella no era ninguna niña inocente y también sabía donde acariciarle para hacerle perder el control. Necesitaba más y esa era su forma de pedírselo. Cuando sintió que ambos formaban parte del cuerpo del otro, el latido de su corazón comenzó a acelerarse más y más, y la observaba ahogándose bajo él tal como él hacia, sintiendo que no había otro momento, ni mañana, ni pasado, tan sólo, ellos dos, uno encima del otro, enredados hasta tal punto que ya no sabían donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Ella se despertó a media noche, las sábanas continuaban deshechas y enredadas, tal y como ellos las habían dejado tras hacer el amor varias veces desde que llegaron a su casa. Parecía que en una noche iban a recuperar todos los años perdidos. Mientras se desperezaba con una sonrisa, que creía olvidada golpeó con el brazo el otro lado en busca de su amante, pero la cama estaba vacía. Se levantó, se anudó la bata, y salió en su busca. No tuvo que dar más que un par de pasos, porque estaba sentado en su sofá.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó él, aunque todavía no la había visto.

-Y ahora qué, ¿de qué?

-Ya no tengo 20 años.

-Ni yo tampoco.- Lisa se aproximo y se sentó en el sillón contiguo a donde estaba él.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Sé que conmigo no serias feliz, sabes como soy ahora, y no quiero amargarte a ti.

-Sé que eres un egoísta, y que no ibas a arriesgarte a sufrir, aun que pudiésemos ser felices. Tampoco yo puedo olvidar, y también tengo heridas y proyectos en los que tú no querrás entrar. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Te digo que no quiero amargarte y que quiero que seas feliz y ¿soy egoísta?

-Sabes que sí quisieras podrías hacerme feliz, pero supondría bajar los muros y cambiar una rutina que ya has adaptado como tuya. House, no voy a compadecerte, ni a suplicarte, tampoco voy a saltar al vacío por ti. – se levantó del sillón.- No te he pedido nada y ya estás buscando la forma de librarte de mí.

-Puedes no comportarte como una niña y pensar las cosas…

-¡oh cállate House!- gritó- me tienes harta. Puede que yo sienta más por ti, que para echar simplemente un polvo, y puede que tu también aunque nunca lo quieras reconocer. Pero sé perfectamente que esto no va a salir adelante. No porque no pudiese salir bien, sino porque tú lo boicotearás. – House tuvo intención de protestar pero la mirada furiosa de Cuddy le detuvo.- pero óyeme bien- le dijo señalándole con su dedo índice- si dejas pasar esta oportunidad, por tu obstinada idea de ser un miserable, no vuelvas a perseguirme en mis citas, y deja que haga mi vida, porque tú ya no formarás parte de ella. Y ahora si quieres, puedes marcharte, no hace falta que te quedes a desayunar. Gracias por la noche de sexo.- dijo antes de dar un sonoro portazo y entrar al cuarto de baño.

House permaneció abatido en el sofá durante unos minutos y tras resignarse a continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado salió de la casa y se dirigió a su apartamento en su moto. Cogió todo el whisky que le quedaba en la despensa y bebió y bebió hasta que el Sol le sorprendió borracho tendido en su alfombra y vomitando, sin nadie que le ayudase, porque por fin había conseguido alejar a todos los que alguna vez le habían querido, y a partir de ahora tan sólo le quedaría la nostalgia por los tiempo pasados, y los sentimientos que había vivido. Sabía que de ahora en adelante, ya no quedaría nada por sentir, porque con ella lo había sentido todo y ya no le quedaba más que la soledad, en la que él mismo se había alojado para siempre.


End file.
